dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elios (Country)
| population = | religion = | inhabitants =Divine race, Angels, Elves, Humans }} . Overview Elios is the country where the Elios Pantheon lives. The deities of Elios live on top of Mount Elios, the highest in the world. Their country was created by the gods who defeated the Destruction Deity Nargol. Also known as the . Layout Their country is made to float on top of the clouds in the skies. Landmarks Aerial Garden The aerial garden is filled with light, and built above the clouds. The plants in the garden are rooted on the soft clouds and bloomed beautifully. The Milky Way flows through the garden, and the water in the river shines reflected the sunlight. The reflected light makes the garden sparkle and looks more beautiful. Heavenly Palace is where the gods of Elios live. Alrena Palace Located in Elios, Heaven Realm. Alrena's palace is on a floating island connected to Mount Elios by a rainbow bridge. The floating island has a garden centred on a fountain. Alrena has a smaller residence than the other gods. Although it is small, it is graceful, elegant, and calm, it has been praised by other gods. There is a main gate to the palace. Heibos Residence The lowest level of the shining Heavenly Palace is the Heibos residence. It isn't a place where the beautiful deities of light would approach. Heaven Realm's Library is Elios' library, it is close to Heibos residence. The library was created by Rugas, once he'd left Elios, he passed the management to Totona. Culture Customs There are three ways to get into Elios. #One way was to fly into the sky but that individual will be killed by the Order of the Holy Knights just by approaching without the permission of the God King Odis. #The second way is to climb the mountain, but the Mount Elios is a steep mountain. However there is an Elven kingdom in the large sea of trees that spreads at the base of Mount Elios. You need Elves' permission to enter the forest. #The third way is to go through the mountains from underground. The underground is protected by Dwarves and can not be entered without the Dwarves' permission. Foreign Relations ;Alseidia ;Holy Donna Theocracy ;Holy Lenaria Republic ;Nargol :Technically they are hostile. However some of the Elios' Deities are against waging war against the Nargol's Deities. ;Völundr Government The God King Odis reigns. Muthras is the Prime Minister. There are two groups with the gods of light. Odis, the God King of Light, is seeking peace with the gods of darkness. It is a minority faction seeking friendship to the enemy faction, the gods of darkness. The other faction is a group that majority sees them as enemies. In the sky near Elios, unauthorised people are not allowed to fly. The sky territory is always patrol by the Holy Knights. If someone flew without permission, they would have been captured. The sky over Holy Lenaria Republic is of course that range. Military Strength The Elios' Deities are the greatest force among the deities of this world, but there is not enough power to hold down other deities. Their military consist of Order of the Holy Knights, the Holy Warriors and the War Maidens. History After Nargol was defeated by Odis and Modus in the northern lands. The victorious Odis and the others set up a palace in Elios, the highest mountain in the world, and named the ruler of the world. This is the "Elios Pantheon". Shortly after Modus left Elios, Odis and the others fought against the Titus race for the right of control for the skies. The Elios troops struggled, and they won when Alphos defeated the Sky Giant Lord. Citizens *Odis (King) *Feria (Queen) *Muthras (Prime Minister) *Totona *Fanacea *Gena *Heibos *Kuveria *Sprig *Ishtia *Pisthys *Alphos *Musa *Dafine *Hyacith *Nectol *Atar *Thores *Amazona *Alrena *Nier *Denebola *Sogn *Maidoria *Anaphila *Sursha *Aquario *Nursia Former Citizens *Modus *Volgas *Sajuttaris *Rugas *Helkart *Murenas *Triden *Casa *Kouki Development References Category:Locations Category:Countries